


Five Moms

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Britin - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Rewrite, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Happy, Happy Ending, Holidays, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mention of Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Mother's Day, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Brian thinks about the five different mothers in his life. Joan, Debbie, Lindsay, Jennifer, and Daphne.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Debbie Novotny, Brian Kinney & Jennifer Taylor, Brian Kinney & Joan Kinney (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney & Lindsay Peterson, Daphne Chanders & Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 15





	1. Joan

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Just wanted something for Mother's Day and this is first one I wrote for the day. I am not including Melanie because Jenny isn't Brian's daughter. The ones included have ties to him with either biological, adoptive, mother of child, mother in-law, and mother of child again.

The other kids at school made Mother's day cards for their mom's every year. Brian was no different for a few years. He'd made them and gave them to his mom. She smiled some times at them before telling him to go else where. After his sister was born she barely even looked at the two cards he made before he stopped altogether. He never saw the cards again like Claire's hers got hung up for his mom's friends to see. His never got that kind of attention though. It was like they fell into some black hole disappearing. 

It was why he just stopped making them in school. Instead he'd done other things even when the teacher asked he'd just say he already made one. It was a lie, but it got him out of having to make one. There was no point in making a Mother's day card after his sister was old enough to make them. It became clear she was the favorite of them. Except when he was being beaten on or screamed at he didn't exist. He wished he hadn't existed at those times either. 

He thought his mom would have helped him so many times against his dad. She never had though which sucked. When she was just as cruel with her words it felt like a kick to the gut then too. It was always there that she didn't want him to be near her. Then there was times when he got older she always wanted him to do something because he'd washed his hands of her. He had gotten sick of her ways like she'd gotten sick of him being alive. The last time he'd seen her was the same night he finally got hard again. At least, the last time she was alive. 

He hadn't even been in the state or the country when she'd died. He'd been with Justin in Paris and by the time he did get the message she was already buried. It might seem harsh, but he hadn't cared he'd missed it. He had been once again on the outs with Michael so it wasn't like he would be forced to go anyway. He had finally gone to the grave site with Justin, but he'd felt nothing along the lines of grief for the woman. He'd felt it for his self the boy that never had known what a mom was until he got older. At least the ones that love you no matter what you do. He hadn't even found that kind of love when he'd been with Debbie sadly. Conditions had been on that love. He realized that after he saw how wonderful of a mom Jennifer was. 

~TBC~


	2. Debbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Debbie and Brian's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing

When he started hanging out with Michael he started making them again. It was mostly because his best friend said he should since Debbie did so much for him. It was probably guilt that got him to do the first one. She had protected him and kept him from having to go back home most nights. He barely saw his family unless his mother was demanding he come home. The days he practically lived there, nights too, were the best ones. He went to bed not scared he be beat on or woken up being shouted at. 

The first card he'd given Debbie he thought something was wrong when she'd started screaming. Apparently it was more happiness that she had warranted a Mother's day card. He hadn't wanted to upscale Michael so he'd just put 'Happy Mother's Day' on the outside. On the inside he'd just put thanks with his name at the bottom. The words on Michael's was over the top and the odd looking drawings too. He didn't say that to Michael though, but it was all mushie and loving. He didn't add the love part either, those were words he couldn't say, wouldn't say. 

He did the best he could never out doing Michael because that wouldn't be right. He even helped his best friend out when he got older having more money. He had even gotten Debbie a spa day once to be pampered. She had deserved it working the long hours at the diner, but Michael hadn't been able to do anything that year. He'd just started working at the Big Q and said he didn't have anything great to give her. He'd taken his gift giving it to Michael along with giving her a night out. 

Debbie had known though that the gifts weren't from Michael. He had still been living with her at the time. She knew he'd been complaining just days before about wishing he could get her something really nice. She had gotten him alone and thanked him for the gifts. It wasn't the first time he'd heard her say she loved him, but it was one of the times he'd known it was real. She'd promised she wouldn't tell Michael that she knew he hadn't done it. They hadn't talked about it again either. 

As the years past he didn't have to cover for Michael on Mother's day any longer, but things seemed to change too. It was always there really if he thought about it, but never looked. Debbie always put blame on him if something went wrong. He ignored it let her think of him any way she wanted. He stopped caring really and just locked his heart away once again. He wasn't going to let them get to him like his mother had once done.

He would let them think he was the asshole he was called. Let them believe he was only the Stud of Liberty Avenue. Let her think he just wanted to get drunk and high. She claimed she knew him too long and regrettably too well. She didn't really know him though not even his best gal friend knew him that well. He didn't need Debbie to make him feel loved or even alive like he'd once needed. Ever since the last falling out with Michael he barely even saw Debbie now. She wouldn't get to see who he had become as a dad to his own children, not having to share with Lindsay. 

He was fine with that though because the ones that couldn't see how much he had changed. They'd probably think of him as forever the one they used to see, but that was no longer the case. He had one mom that really loved him. He'd found her when he found the man he loved because Jennifer always showed him love now. She might have hated him in the beginning, but she was the one that said once she wished he was her son in-law before he'd even asked Justin to marry him.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos


	3. Lindsay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter belongs to Lindsay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> Lindsay's chapter

Brian never thought he'd give Lindsay a Mother's day card because she had his child. He loved Gus though and loved his mom as a friend. There were the few times they had done each other, but that was mostly while they were really drunk in college. He definitely was into men no doubt about it on that. He might have joked with Lindsay few times, but he'd never give up Justin for anyone else. 

He had given her flowers, cards, a spa day, and a couple of times the night off to do what she wanted. Things changed as the years went by like it had with the other two mother's he'd known. Besides that she was the mother of their son he didn't really have a connection to her anymore. She took his son and left the country because she got scared after the bombing. If it wasn't for advancing computer technology he wouldn't get to see his son but holidays, birthdays, and the two months out of the summer. 

It was like when Lindsay left she tried cutting him out completely because he didn't do what she'd expected him to. She'd tried convincing him to shove Justin out the door claiming it was the best for him. He'd finally told Lindsay she could mother her children if she wanted to control someone's life. She'd practically stopped talking to him if not for Gus after that. It had been the truth though. Even after all the things he done for her over the years she'd once again done only what she thought was best.

He would always love her for being the mother of his son, but as anything more he couldn't. He was just thankful for those weekends he did get to see Gus at times when he went there his self. She didn't talk to him when he was around so it was strange, but he got the time with Gus because he was making the effort. He wanted his son in his life and Justin's like it should be. 

The last time he'd given Lindsay a Mother's day gift was the first year they'd been in Canada. Justin had come up with him and they'd taken Gus for the weekend so that the girls could do what they wanted. He helped Gus make those cards for his mom when he was there visiting though. He was just glad that his son had a mom that did love him. Lindsay might not show him love anymore because she didn't get her way of having him completely alone, but she loved their son. 

If he thought that she didn't he'd fight as hard as possible to get his son back. He never wanted Gus to not be his even if he'd given his rights up. He'd refused to have Gus growing up with that French guy he couldn't even remember the name of now. He'd never let Gus feel unwanted by his mom like he'd been. The difference was that Lindsay had wanted Gus where as his mom hadn't. That was the good thing about his son's life even though at times he thought Lindsay sucked at things she loved Gus. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos


	4. Jennifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer's chapter which is my second favorite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing

Jennifer had hated him the first time they met Brian knew. She had wanted him as far out of Justin's life as possible after the bashing. She'd blamed him for what happened to her son. She'd spent Mother's day sitting beside Justin's hospital bed hoping he'd wake up. He'd made his self listen to her before she'd gone home that night wanting him to give her the gift of him opening his eyes. It was still months before the ice between them had melted when he'd taken Justin back to the loft once he had woken up. 

He had always let Justin sign his name to the card that Justin gave her for the first few years. After he married Justin though he'd started doing more than just the card. The first year he had her as a mother in-law they took a vacation together. Justin, Jennifer, Molly, Gus, and his self when Jennifer decided. He'd told her to pick where she wanted to go and he'd make it happen. Jennifer had wanted to wait til school was out so Molly and Gus could go with them. They had gone to Florida to Disney World. She'd never been there even though Justin had gone with Daphne before. They had spent a week there because she'd wanted to have fun. 

It had been so much fun that week like he'd never thought it could be. They had gone on almost every ride too. The weekend of Mother's Day he had given her a spa day which was from Justin and him both. Jennifer had been surprised not expecting the day and the trip to come when he'd given it to her. He had taken her out to dinner too with Justin and Molly the Saturday night before. 

He had given her a card which had contained the first ever 'Love Brian' in it. Justin hadn't put his name on it this time. He'd even picked out the card his self at the store. It was the first time he'd wanted to do something without feeling he had to like the other two mothers he'd had. He had been happy to have Jennifer as his mother in-law. She had told him before he'd even married Justin she would be happy to have him as a son. She had already considered him a part of their family knowing that he'd loved Justin for years. 

This year however for Mother's Day he had gotten a special card made up for Jennifer. It was his way of surprising her with an added bonus that was coming soon of becoming a grandmother. He'd included the sonogram picture inside the card of the twins that Daphne was carrying for Justin and him. They hadn't told anyone for the first three months and Mother's Day had been the start of the second trimester so they had told Jennifer in the card. He'd gotten teased by Justin and Daphne saying it was corny. He hadn't cared though because he'd finally found a mom that loved him for him. 

Even though Justin had teased him, his husband had understood what he felt. Jennifer might have taken time to warm up to him, but she had become the only mom he really ever had. If something happened that didn't go right in Justin's life he wasn't fingered as the reason. Jennifer hadn't even blamed him when Justin had left him for those few weeks back during the Ian mess. She had favored him over the fiddler and he'd found out from Daphne that Jennifer had even said it to Justin. 

He'd never been the one picked over someone that could be better. It wasn't because he had the money and means to support them either. It wasn't because of anything except the honest part of being loved. When Jennifer had opened the card she'd been so shocked since she'd known that he hadn't thought of more kids. It had been one of the things that had almost broke Justin and him up before the bombing for good. She had hugged him so tight thanking him for making her a Grammie. 

Knowing that Jennifer loved him inspite of all the things in his past made things better. It was the first time that he felt unconditional love outside of Justin and Gus. He thought it wasn't even possible. He'd hated that word for so long because it was what people told him he was supposed to have; even for his parents that had abused him. Besides that one slap over being blamed before Jennifer saw how much he really loved Justin she'd never touched him besides love. 

He'd understood where she'd come from that time thinking Justin might die. He'd never held it against her either. She was also the first woman he'd ever said I love you to that was a mother figure to him besides those first few years as a child. He'd never even said the words to Debbie all those years when she'd said it. He called her mother Taylor all the time and she'd been so happy about him taking their name. She was the one that convinced them that it wasn't insane to get married when they almost called it off. He had her to thank for the years of his life that had been the best. She was the reason he had the man he loved and he'd be forever grateful to her for that. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos


	5. Daphne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is dedicated to Daphne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> This is my favorite chapter of all five

Brian hadn't thought he'd want any more children, but he'd been wrong. He wanted not only to make Justin happy, but his self too. Daphne was the reason that they got to have more children. She wasn't just the mother of Justin and his unborn children either. She was a wonderful friend that he didn't have to fix all the problems for. She had been the one that asked Justin and him if she could help. She'd said she would be Aunt Daphne to the kids instead of their mom. That had been taken care of right off. He knew from knowing her for seven years that she wouldn't be like Lindsay or Melanie had been. She wasn't going to take the child from Justin and him. Laws changed and she was able to put her name there legally right beside Justin and his name.

He had asked what she wanted for Mother's day, but she'd said she already had her gift. The babies growing inside of her was gift enough. He hadn't thought it was though because what she was doing meant so much to not only Justin, but him. He'd wanted to do something for her that showed how happy he was for her to be in their lives. It wasn't just about the kids even if they were the reason she was going to be a mother. 

Brian hadn't known if anything they had at the spa could mess with the babies so he'd gone with a different gift for Daphne. He'd started with making breakfast that morning for her. She'd been staying with them so they could be there through out the pregnancy. He had gotten her a card even though Justin had given her one from both of them already. He had wanted to say something in this one that he wanted to keep between them. Justin knew, but there were others that might see the card if it had been the one Justin gave. He had made it by hand and was beautiful. 

Daphne was sitting outside on the back deck taking in the warmth of the spring day when Brian found her. Justin was somewhere on the property working on another drawing for the up coming show. He'd finally found a moment to be alone with Daphne. He gave her a smile which he got back. 

"Hey gorgeous." Brian grinned handing the card over.

Daphne laughed taking the card. Brian never changed which she was happy about. "We have to think of a good one for you. Justin said Daddy Stud or Dad Stud. I think it's more like Super dad." She commented. 

"He's got more names than that for me." Brian replied glad that not everyone knew all that Justin called him. 

Daphne knew that was the truth and she probably knew more than most did about Brian and Justin's names for each other. She opened the card up reading what Brian had put inside. She was one of the handful of people that saw the real Brian. The Brian that was under all the walls he'd had up for years until her best friend knocked them down. Justin had wiped them out bringing the Brian they knew and loved to the surface.

'Daph, I know the twins aren't here yet, but you're already a mom in our eyes. I just wanted to thank you for offering yourself to carry them. They probably won't understand for a few years what the holiday is. It doesn't matter though because we'll know it's the best day out there. Even if the laws weren't changed you'd never be just their aunt. You're their mom always in our eyes and they will love you like we do. I can already tell you'll be a better mom than either yours or mine were to us. Happy Mother's day, love Brian.'

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Daphne closed the card looking at Brian. "I am going to get you for making me cry." She said after a moment getting up so she was sitting next to him. "Thanks, I couldn't think of two better dads to help have their kids." She put her arm around him glad that Justin hadn't given up his quest for Brian. 

"You're the only one I'd let into their lives for a full time mom." Brian said putting his arm around Daphne too. "You're the only one I know won't run off with the kids." He added.

"You're stuck with me for life, Super dad." Daphne replied. "Let's go find Justin and we can do something fun. I'm thinking dancing or a movie, maybe both." She said. 

"Sounds good to me." Brian said before he stood up taking hold of her hand and pulling her with him. "Last I saw him he was somewhere at the edge of the property with his horse." 

"We can call him, I'm saving my feet for dancing." Daphne laughed knowing that Justin would pick the farthest part of the land to draw at. She saw Brian pull his phone out knowing he agreed with her idea. 

Out of all the mom's that Brian had in his life with a personal connection he had to say that Jennifer and Daphne were his favorite ones. He didn't mind that he shared them with Justin because it was his husband that had given him the best idea of what a mom was supposed to be. The way that Daphne loved he had no doubt she would be anything, but a great mom like he'd said. 

~THE END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks in Advance for reviews and kudos.
> 
> Happy Mothers day to all the moms out there. Hope you have a good day. I be thinking of mine no longer here all the memories shared.


End file.
